most_hardest_animatronics_in_ucnfandomcom-20200213-history
Easiest to hardest animatronics in ucn
super easy fredbear can't kill you unless you make him. bonnie just don't look at the cameras. freddy look at the cameras a lot. anyone who can't kill you except phantoms and dee dee. rockstar foxy can not kill you unless you click on his parrot but sometimes that won't happened. phantom bb move to a different camera or don't look at all. phantom mangle same like phantom bb. minireenas these things will get on your head you need to turn on the ac to get rid of them and it's easy. plush trap you need to shine him with the flashlight to get rid of him. anyone who can be fooled with the mask. scrap baby just shock her when she moves. easy scrap trap when hear a strange sound close the veat because that is him. phantom freddy use the flashlight to get rid of him. nightmare freddy use the flashlight at the freddles so he doesn't kill you. rockstar freddy just give him 5 coins. omc catch a fish in the game. the medicore melodies use the heater to get rid of them but not happy frog. nightmare chica use the ac or heater you will know she is there because your inside her and her mouth is closing once it is close you will die. bonnte boop on her nose so you don't die. the plushies gang buy there plushies. nightmare and nightmare fredbear close the door if you see their eyes they are invisible to the cameras. ballora if you hear her music and close the right door or you will die. normal molten freddy and ennard when you hear a clown sound close the veat door and molten he is fast in the veats but he makes sounds if they get louder close it springtrap if you see his face close the veat door. withered chica she will get stuck in the veats but she get out and kill you too. mangle you have to use the vent door so can withered chica. rockstar chica place the stripping warning sigh which hall she is in. hard rockstar bonnie you need to find his guitar but no one knows where it is so your done for. nightmare bb you have to shine him when he moves but if you shine him when he is not moving you get killed so if phantom freddy is there and nightmare bb did not move that is a problem. jack-o-chica if the heater heats up she will appear in both halls close both doors before it get hot as 100 degrees or more and that is a problem too. music man and lefty you need to be quiet are they will wake up and kill you which is impossible. chica how i don't know. impossible funtime foxy he run fast and you have to close the door fast or you will get killed foxy same like funtime foxy but from left hall dee dee she will spawn charaters and we all hate her. nightmarionne don't lat your mouse on him too long but that is a problem. puppet wind the music box but it's forgettable. toy freddy make sure he dose not die in fnamh or he will kill you but everything else going on he is going to kill you. that is all that charaters to easiest to hardest